Something Beautiful: Lights And Sounds
by ChasingSomeone
Summary: This is the sequel to my first collection of songfics, entitled Something Beautiful. A Collection of oneshot songfics. Ideas welcome!


Something Beautiful Returns: Lights And Sounds

Summary: SBR: Lights And Sounds is the sequel to my School Of Rock Fanfic; Something Beautiful. These are one shot, songfics using shippings/groupings based on characters from Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Contents of my pockets; Lint, 10 dollars, my MP3 player and Ryan Key….. how'd he get in there? All kidding aside, Harry Potter belongs TO JK Rowling and Ryan Key and Lights And Sounds to Yellowcard.

On With The Show!

Chapter One: Lights And Sounds

Grouping/Shipping: Draco

_Hello, you, how was the rest?  
You made it through, but nevertheless  
I got you out on a wire.  
You be love and I'll be a liar._

I was told she needed space. So I gave her space. In the two months we have been apart, I have gone out with only one other person. I promised her I wouldn't. She was falling for me and I couldn't keep myself away from the other girl. I told her I loved her, look how wrong I was.

_Tell it all and fill up the air,  
But make a loud cause nobody's there  
And nobody's there  
And nobody's there_

I acted like I was the only one there. No one else around to make me feel special as I had with her. So I took the first person I could find and I fooled around with her. Looking back, I realized how stupid I had been. I wasn't following my heart. I was following my testosterone. What was I thinking?

_Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where you've been?_

Now she wont even look at me. The first girl I had truly fallen for had gone back to treating me like she had before. Looking into her eyes, I knew she didn't mean it. I knew I deserved how she treated me. I'm trying to give her time to let the memories fade, but as they fade, my heart falls to pieces. Close the curtain, the show is over.

_Make it new, but stay in the lines.  
Just let go, but keep it inside.  
Smile big for everyone,  
Even when you know what they've done.  
They gave you the end but not where to start;  
Not how to build, how to tear it apart._

When I'm in public, I wear the signature Malfoy sneer. My heart isn't in it. I saw crumbling relationships everywhere, and I was more focused on my own. No one tells you how to fix a broken heart, just like how they don't tell you how to let it show. The chapter of my life with her in it maybe over to her, but to me, I'm trying to find a way to continue with the relationship that had it all. It's the end of a chapter, but I'm looking for the beginning.

_I've got a way to work this out,  
I've got a way and you know how._

I got a way to get her back, even though it may not work. She knows I want her back, she knows I was just fooling around. I see the pain in her eyes when she looks at me. I did wrong and I want to make this right. I want to have her back.

_Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where you've been?_

What? Who's that guy? The one with his arm around her. The one who looks like he's dating her. The one who makes her look, like she's finally happy now. The one who makes her smile, even when she's upset. Something that I tried to do and failed horribly, she was right. I wasn't in the wrong. She was. I'm an idiot.

_You earned everything you found,  
And painted faces frown.  
I'll say I knew you when..._

She earned the life she has. I can tell that she is no longer unhappy. One day, when we get older, we'll look back at this and I'll say that she was the girl. The one that stole my heart, but I broke hers in half. She has a right to the happiness she has found. I'm not going to be the one to take it from her. I'm glad that she is happy. She earned it.

-.-

A/n: And that's that kids. Look for my joint story, _Chasing Liberty,_ yet another HP out this week(when Tayler sends it to me). Any guesses as to who the mystery girl is, submit them. First correct person will win a prize.

Read and Reply. Flamers beware, I'm not as sensitive as you think.

Ni-cki


End file.
